Aphrodisiac
by murakami-y
Summary: "Karena ini. Karena bibirmu ini."/"Apa mak—Mmmhh!"/Di saat Jungkook memakai lips gloss yang salah mengandung zat 'tertentu.' Vkook/Taekook, really slight Yoonmin. Warning, pwp.


**Lip Gloss**

A Fanfiction Made by murakami-y

Pairing : Vkook/Taekook; **Top! Taehyung** x **Bottom! Jungkook**

Slight YoonMin; **Top! Yoongi** x **Bottom! Jimin**

Rate : **M**

.

.

 _Enjoy~_

.

.

"Taehyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda yang terkenal atas panggilan **alien** itu berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara berat dari Hoseok. Memaksakan kepalanya mendongak ke belakang untuk menjawab _hyung_ -nya.

"A-Ah… Tak apa-apa, hanya sedikit…"

"Hmm… Bahkan alien sepertimu bisa gugup."

Taehyung hanya menyikut Hoseok sejenak dan kembali menatap ke arah lain, berusaha tak memikirkan akan rasa panas yang lebih panas daripada belakang panggung tersebut. Dia mengerti, tubuhnya dalam keadaan terangsang, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena mereka akan tampil sebentar lagi.

Ia tak ingat apapun, kenapa tubuhnya bisa terkena efek seperti dari obat perangsang. Tidak mungkin ada member yang jahil memberikan obat perangsang dalam minumannya dalam acara serius seperti ini. Sebenarnya bukan acara yang besar, tapi tak akan lucu jika hal seperti ini tersebar ke seluruh dunia.

 _Ingatlah Taehyung._

 _Ingat semua hal selama ini, Kim Taehyung_.

.

.

 **Beberapa waktu sebelumnya**

Setelah melaksanakan gladi resik untuk penampilannya, semua member pergi ke ruang dandan untuk memakai kostum dan mengurus wajah mereka. Suasana yang ricuh dan ribut terdengar jelas, dimana para staff berlari kesana-sini untuk menemukan kostum yang cocok juga pemakaian _make-up_ yang berkali-kali diganti terutama oleh Jimin—yang bukan rahasia lagi, sangat cerewet mengenai hal berhubungan dengan _make-up_.

Walau begitu, mereka semua terlihat lebih senang dan bersemangat karena salah satu member mereka yang sudah hampir beberapa penampilan tak bisa datang karena cedera— _Yoongi_. Dia yang terkenal _swag_ bahkan terlihat sudah tak sabar untuk tampil setelah lama, sampai sedikit berlompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Taehyung, Jungkook jangan bermain-main begitu, kalian menganggu staff. Tidakkah kalian bisa melihat kita sedang sibuk?" Yoongi mengingatkan setelah risih melihat dua manusia yang berbadan besar bermain-main—saling memukul dan bergelut.

"Maafkan kami, _hyung_ ~!" mereka meminta maaf dengan tak tulus, sambil tersenyum jahil pula.

Ah, betapa mereka merindukan saat dimarahi oleh _hyung_ -nya ini tapi tak mungkin mengatakannya dengan jelas. Keduanya kembali bermain-main lagi, membuat seluruh orang yang melihatnya tertawa karena kekonyolan dari lawakan mereka.

Setelah bermain-main, Jungkook yang sudah memakai _make-up_ melihat _lip gloss_ yang selalu dipakainya. Merasa bibirnya kering, dengan segera mengoleskan _lip gloss_ tersebut ke bibirnya yang—padahal sudah berwarna _merah muda_ —sampai mengkilap. Dan tiba-tiba saja, _panggilan alam_ memanggilnya membawa kakinya ke toilet terdekat dari ruangan tersebut. Menuntaskan masalahnya sendiri, begitu keluar dari bilik melihat Taehyung tengah mencuci tangannya sambil menatap cermin di depannya.

"Ah, _hyung_. Ternyata _hyung_ disini juga." Ucap Jungkook hendak mencuci tangannya pula, mendekati wastafel yang berada di samping Taehyung.

Taehyung menangkap bibir Jungkook yang mengkilap dan terlihat basah karena _lip gloss_ , langsung menarik dagu pemuda kelinci itu ke dalam ciuman basah. Lidah Taehyung menjilat bibir bawah Jungkook, mengecap rasa manis leci dan tak lama kemudian melepaskannya sejenak. Kedua lengan kekar Jungkook memeluk erat lehernya, membuat jarak antara mereka sama sekali tak bisa dibilang **jauh**.

"Manis. Apa ini karena _lip gloss_ atau bibirmu saja yang memang manis?" goda Taehyung mengusap belakang telinga Jungkook.

" _Hyung cheezy_ …" gerutu Jungkook, hampir gagal karena rasa geli pada telinganya, "Dan… sekarang aku harus memakainya lagi 'kan?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memiliki bibir menggoda seperti itu hah?"

Taehyung menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Jungkook membuat pemuda itu berjengit kaget. Dan Jungkook berani bertaruh demi koleksi _iron man_ -nya bahwa kedua tangan itu tak hanya akan berhenti disana. Sebelum bertingkah lebih jauh lagi, tangannya mendorong dada bidang Taehyung agar menjauh, untungnya Jungkook terkadang lebih kuat dibandingkan _hyung_ -nya ini.

"Kita akan tampil sebentar lagi…" ucap Jungkook mencari alasan.

" _Okay…okay…_ "

Keduanya menjauhkan diri dan pergi keluar dari toilet tersebut, ternyata telah ditunggu oleh Seokjin yang mencari mereka kemana-mana. Mereka segera pergi ke belakang panggung setelah Jungkook memakai _lip gloss_ yang tadi dipakainya. Yoongi sepertinya benar-benar sudah tak sabar untuk melihat ARMY dari atas panggung karena di perjalanan dia hanya menggumamkan ' _ARMY_ ' dan ' _ARMY_ '.

Dan tepat saat beberapa menit lagi mereka akan tampil, tubuh Taehyung menjadi panas.

.

.

Jadwal _perform_ hari ini pun tak akan bisa lebih baik lagi, _**Blood Sweat and Tears**_ yang notabene isi gerakannya terlalu seksi dan Taehyung tak akan menjamin matanya akan fokus ke kamera terutama saat gerakan-gerakan _tertentu_ , jangan lupakan saat bagian Jungkook menyanyi. Kemudian _**FIRE**_ yang merupakan puncak, pasti membuat semuanya berkeringat karena gerakan yang penuh energi dan ada _momen tertentu_ dimana Jungkook meliukkan tubuhnya terlalu banyak.

Mungkin jika Taehyung dalam keadaan _normal_ semuanya akan terasa biasa, tetapi dia dalam keadaan sangat _horny_ sampai kepalanya pusing agar bagian bawahnya tidak _terbentuk_. Dirinya berusaha mengingat semua pelatihan di sela-sela masa _trainee-_ nya, agar tak tampil dalam keadaan tak senonoh yang membawa nama buruk ke banyak orang. Rasanya ia benar perlu membenturkan kepalanya supaya kembali normal.

Jungkook sekali-kali melihat kekasihnya yang dari tadi benar-benar diam, padahal biasanya ribut. Ditambah banyak butir-butir keringat pada lehernya dan napasnya yang berat.

" _MARI KITA SAMBUT, B-T-S!"_

Panggilan dari _MC_ itu terdengar nyaring, melangkahkan kakinya otomatis untuk ke atas panggung. Sesegera mungkin mereka berbaris seperti biasa untuk memberikan salam khas grup mereka, kemudian mencari posisi mereka untuk segera tampil.

Teriakan _fans_ yang biasanya merupakan penyemangat bagi Taehyung sekarang tidak bisa terdengar karena otaknya berusaha agar berkonsentrasi dalam tampil sebanyak mungkin. Pasti akan ada beberapa _fancam_ yang menyadari dia tak memberikan banyak _fanservice_ seperti biasanya, tapi itu tak perlu dipikirkannya sekarang.

Uhh, betapa menyiksanya melihat Jungkook menggerakkan tubuhnya seperti itu. Oh Tuhan, cepat selesaikan ini supaya dia bisa menyelesaikannya dengan segera.

Sementara itu Jungkook, pada saat di tengah penampilan pertama memberikan _service_ dengan menjilat bibir bawahnya dan itu tidak hanya dilakukan sekali. Saat dia menelan ludahnya ia berpikir _lip gloss_ tersebut memang terasa manis kemudian tampil kembali seperti biasa sampai akhir lagu itu.

Namun, saat lagu _intro_ _ **FIRE**_ dipermainkan, tubuhnya menjadi panas yang bukan dikarenakan habis menari. Keringatnya sudah mengucur dan kepalanya terasa pening, tetapi dia harus menyelesaikannya apapun yang terjadi. Jika pada saat itu dia mendapatkan luka di pingganya saja dia masih bisa, seharusnya sekarang pun bisa.

Salahkan Jungkook yang bodohnya tak memakai kaus dalam sehingga menyebabkan terjadinya friksi langsung antara kemeja merahnya dan dadanya lebih tepatnya—puting dadanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia benar merasa bersyukur karena bagian menyanyinya dalam lagu ini sama sekali tidak banyak, karena bibirnya sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara desisan menahan geli pada dada sensitifnya.

Yoongi mengakhirinya seperti biasa dan dengan masih berpikir mata penonton melihat mereka, dengan berusaha sesantai mungkin pergi ke belakang panggung. Saat menuruni tangga, Taehyung langsung berlari secepat mungkin menjauh dari mata para staff membuat semuanya terheran-heran.

Jungkook duduk di kursi berusaha menahan rasa panas yang malah semakin menjalar, Taehyung berada di ujung ruangan karena masih berusaha menahan diri. Ditambah mereka belum boleh pergi kemana-mana dulu oleh sang _leader_ mereka.

Tetapi dengan bodohnya—dengan **sangat** bodohnya—Jimin mengendap-endap di belakang kursi Jungkook dan menjahilinya dengan mencubit kedua puting dadanya yang sudah mengeras bahkan tercetak pada kemeja yang dipakainya.

"Hari ini kamu diam sekali, huh, _Kookie_?" tanya Jimin tepat di telinga Jungkook.

"Aah… J-Jimin.. _S-Stop.._ " Jungkook berusaha menarik tangan Jimin, tetapi tak ada tenaga yang keluar sedikit pun.

"Dan kamu masih memanggilku 'Jimin' tanpa _hyung_! Anak nakal!" Jimin mencubit keras puting dada pada jarinya dengan niat jahil—hanya jahil.

"NYAAAH~…!" desahan keras keluar dari bibirnya. Merasa banyak mata yang menatapnya, telapak tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya namun tak membuat rasa malunya menghilang.

Matanya berair ingin menangis, rasanya malu sekali. Dia tak akan begitu malu jika hanya ada member disana tapi ini masih banyak _staff_ yang otomatis mendengarnya. Tepat pada saat air matanya akan keluar, tiba-tiba lengannya merasa tertarik, Taehyung menariknya pergi dari sana. Persetan dengan tatapan para _staff_ dan panggilan Namjoon. Dia perlu menyelesaikannya **sekarang juga**.

Jungkook berjalan tertatih-tatih, pemuda di depannya berjalan terlalu cepat ditambah posisi berjalannya sungguh tidak nyaman. Sampai di depan pintu, Taehyung membawa Jungkook masuk dan begitu menutup pintu itu langsung mendorong Jungkook sehingga punggungnya bertemu pintu berbahan kayu tersebut.

Belum sempat mengatakan apapun, bibirnya langsung direnggut. Lidah lincah Taehyung langsung masuk, menjelajahi mulut manis Jungkook, mengabsen semua giginya kemudian berdansa dengan lidah lainnya.

"Karena **ini**. Karena **bibirmu** ini." Ucap Taehyung di sela-sela ciumannya, dengan penekanan pada kata 'bibir'.

"Apa mak—Mmmhh!"

Tanpa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bibirnya telah dicium kembali—dengan lebih kasar sekarang. Jemari Taehyung menelusup ke surai cokelat Jungkook dan mendorong kepalanya agar memperdalam ciuman itu. Tak ada celah lagi diantara mereka sekarang, saliva sudah mulai turun ke leher Jungkook karena selalu kalah dalam pergelutan memperebutkan dominasi, saliva mereka pun tercampur dan lebih dominan tertampung dalam mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa sesi ciuman panas, akhirnya mereka berhenti cukup lama, saling menatap dan napas yang terengah sebagai salah satu suara di ruangan itu—selain suara ricuh dari panggung.

" _Aphrodisiac_ …" gumam Taehyung dengan napas yang telah kembali normal.

"H-Hah..?"

"Hanya itu penjelasannya, di bibir—di _lip gloss_ yang kau pakai terdapat _aphrodisiac_."

"T-Tapi…kenapa bisa…?"

Bukannya membalas pertanyaan Jungkook, Taehyung malah memukul pintu yang ada di depannya, giginya mengeluarkan suara dan ia mengeluarkan suara geraman kesal—yang malah menambah hawa nafsu Jungkook. Sekarang jari panjangnya mencakar kayu tersebut, membuat suara yang sedikit menyeramkan.

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi! Tapi aku tidak ingin melukaimu, _Kookie_!"

Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, Jungkook yang memulai ciuman mereka. Walau hanya singkat dan sedikit _kasar_. Bibirnya mendekati telinga Taehyung berbisik, "Aku juga sudah tidak tahan, _hyung_. B-Bantu aku…"

Disana kesabaran Taehyung hilang sudah, tangan dengan kasar membuka kancing kemeja merah yang dipakai Jungkook dan melemparkannya kemana saja. Mata bernafsunya melihat puting dada tegang tersebut, tanpa segan menjilatnya bahkan sesekali menggigitnya kasar. Jungkook hanya bisa mengeluarkan erangan nikmat sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya mencari friksi dari kejantanan Taehyung.

" _Shit_ , kau sudah tidak tahan sekali, _heum_? Menggerakkan pinggulmu seperti itu!" ucapnya sambil menggigit leher sisi kiri Jungkook yang memiliki tahi lalat.

"Nggh… A-Aku sudah t-tahan… K-Karena itu… aku.. jadi.. seperti ini… _mmhh_.."

" _Shit_!"

Taehyung langsung membuka resleting celananya, mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras. Tangannya menarik tengkuk Jungkook membuatnya terduduk dengan penis besar berada di depan matanya, " _Suck me,_ _ **Jungkook**_." Perintah tersebut langsung membuat kedua tangan Jungkook menggenggam ujung kemeja biru tua Taehyung dan memajukan mulutnya.

Lidahnya terjulur, menjilat _pre-cum_ pada batang kejantanan tersebut lalu menelannya. Matanya menatap mata Taehyung seolah berkata dalam bisu "Lihat aku menelan penismu, _hyung_.". Ia memberikan kecupan lembut pada kepala penis tersebut, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam goa hangatnya. Pertama rasanya sangat penuh padahal hanya masuk beberapa inchi, tapi dia berusaha sekuat mungkin menelan seluruh batang itu.

"Aargh.. Mulutmu… _ahh_ …nikmat sekali."

"MMPH!"

Tangannya meremat kemeja biru tua itu keras sampai buku tangannya membiru, Taehyung terlena dalam kenikmatan mulut hangat Jungkook mendorong kuat kepalanya sehingga keseluruhan sembilan inchi masuk ke _kerongkongan_ -nya. Mulutnya refleks tersedak dan air liur menggenang keluar, menuruni lehernya.

"Sialan… Ini bahaya…Jungkook… _mmhh_ …"

Kerongkongan yang ketat ditambah dengan sensasi yang berbeda dibandingkan hanya memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, sensasi basah yang menyelimuti penisnya. Gigi kelinci Jungkook sesekali menggaruk memberikan sengatan kenikmatan yang tak kalah dari melakukan _penetrasi_.

"Aaah… _Shit_ … Aku bisa ketagihan… _Fuck.._ "

Tangan Taehyung menuntun Jungkook agar memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Awalnya perlahan-lahan, tetapi hawa nafsu mengalahkan kesabarannya dan _memaksa_ Jungkook mempercepat gerakan kepalanya. Menggeram saat penisnya keluar hampir semuanya dan tiba-tiba langsung diselumuti kembali oleh daging basah kerongkongan Jungkook. Sensasi basah pada lidah Jungkook benar-benar luar biasa, membuatnya menjadi _adiksi_ tersembunyinya.

Setiap kali penis Taehyung menabrak kerongkongannya, air matanya menetes ke pipinya rasanya sangat menyakitkan tapi ada rasa _nikmat_ di dalamnya.

Pengaruh obat perangsang semakin naik saat Jungkook mengendus aroma maskulin Taehyung yang paling banyak pada kejantanannya. Dan berada di jarak sedekat ini ditambah penis itu _memperkosa_ -nya membuat kepalanya pening.

' _Aroma hyung… membuatku pusing…'_

Begitu pusing karena Jungkook tak menyadari pergerakan tubuhnya sendiri. Tak menyadari kedua tangannya yang sudah tak lagi mencari tumpuan, hanya membiarkan Taehyung menggunakan kepala—mulut basahnya. Penisnya sendiri yang masih terbaluti celana berkedut setiap kali aroma tersebut menyeruak masuk ke dalam pernapasannya.

Tangannya membuka ikat pinggangnya sendiri, sedikit melonggarkan celananya kemudian tangan kanannya menelusup masuk ke bagian belakangnya.

Desahannya teredam, menghantarkan getaran pada penis Taehyung yang masih berada di kerongkongannya, dan mulut Taehyung mengeluarkan desahan penuh kenikmatan. Sedangkan Jungkook, menyadari lubangnya bergerak sendiri tanpa komando, membuka-menutup seolah lubang itu menelan sesuatu. Tanpa ragu, dia memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bersamaan saat tangan Taehyung kembali memaksa kepalanya maju-mundur.

Ini gila. Jungkook benar-benar bisa gila jika ini terus terjadi. Kedua lubangnya diperkosa—hanya dengan pikiran kotor itu sudah hampir membuatnya orgasme.

" _Cumming_ … _ggh_..!"

Taehyung mengeluarkan penisnya sampai hampir benar-benar keluar dan memasukkan paksa, menabrak kerongkongan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kurang dari sedetik, ia mengeluarkan cairannya, aroma sperma bercampur aroma khas si dominan membuat si submisif melenguh—mendapatkan orgasmenya sambil tetap menggerakkan kedua jarinya dalam lubangnya.

Menikmati saat orgasme dalam mulut Jungkook sembari masih perlahan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, Taehyung menengadahkan kepalanya mendesah nikmat. Setelah merasa puas ia mengeluarkan penisnya, melihat Jungkook yang menelan semua cairan putih tersebut selayaknya saat kucing diberikan susu oleh pemiliknya—membuat libidonya naik kembali, berkat bantuan obat perangsang itu.

"Berdiri. Berbalik menghadap pintu. Tunggingkan bokongmu, _Kookie_."

Jungkook melakukan seperti apa yang disuruh, sekarang wajahnya menghadap pintu juga tangannya yang bertumpu pada pintu lalu bokongnya dinaikkan menghadap Taehyung yang lalu membuka celana kain hitam Jungkook. Mata itu berkabut melihat lubang merah muda dan telah berkedut tersebut.

Lenguhan dikeluarkannya saat jari Taehyung mengusap pipi bokongnya dengan lembut, bahkan hanya usapan sederhana dapat membuatnya nikmat. Bagaimana jika penisnya yang masuk dan menubruk pros—

"Jangan berharap dulu, Jungkook. Aku belum cukup menggodamu."

"NNGHH!"

Jungkook menjerit tertahan saat Taehyung memasukkan sesuatu yang lonjong dan padat, memasukkannya dengan penuh pemaksaan padahal lubangnya belum siap walaupun Jungkook sudah melakukan _fingering_ sebelumnya.

 _Klik_

"AAH!"

 _Vibrator_.

Itulah yang dimasukkan Taehyung, Jungkook benar-benar ingin bertanya mengapa kekasihnya membawa sebuah vibrator pada hari penampilan mereka—jika dia bisa bertanya, nyatanya dia malah terlalu sibuk mendesah dan mencakar pintu kayu di depannya sebagai penyalur rasa nikmat. Terutama pada saat vibrator yang bergetar menabrak prostatnya.

Pada saat seperti ini, Jungkook menjadi begitu _**mudah diserang**_. Dia bahkan tak akan sadar saat, Taehyung mengeluarkan toples kecil berisi zat berwarna merah muda, jari telunjuknya mengambil sedikit zat tersebut dan mengoleskannya kepada bibirnya dan bibir Jungkook.

Mencium bibir ceri tersebut, mencairkan zat yang berada pada bibir mereka agar tertelan. Jungkook mengeluarkan erangan-erangan kecil saat lidahnya diajak bermain. Alisnya bertaut saat prostatnya menghantarkan sengatan listrik seluruh tubuhnya, otomatis menjauhkan wajahnya hanya untuk mendesah.

"J-Janganhh… Jangan pu…tingkuuhh.."

Mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan apapun lagi selain erangan dan desahan, mungkin beberapa kata seperti 'tidak' atau 'jangan' yang sebenarnya memiliki arti sebaliknya. Dengan kata lain, ' _ **lebih**_ ', ' _ **terus**_ ' dan _'_ _ **lebih kasar**_ '.

Puting dada Jungkook merupakan salah satu bagian tersensitifnya setelah lehernya dan penisnya—dan itu bukan rahasia lagi setelah Seokjin dengan konyolnya memberitahu semuanya—dan saat dicubit dalam keadaan terangsang seperti ini merupakan rangsangan yang terlalu **kuat**. Jungkook tidak kuat menahan semua kenikmatan dari hampir semua titik sensitifnya dan Taehyung mulai menghisap leher belakangnya.

"T-Tidak..bisaahh… Mnnghh… Ha…! AAHH!"

Jungkook mendapatkan orgasmenya—yang **kedua**.

Dia ingin menangis karena vibrator yang masih menusuk prostatnya membuat kejantanannya menjadi tegang lagi walaupun baru mengeluarkan cairannya. Tubuhnya menjadi terlalu sensitif dan rasanya sedikit sakit, tapi karena sensitifnya itu kepalanya hanya bisa memberikan kalimat ' _aku menginginkan penis hyung. Oh Tuhan, perkosa aku Taehyungie_ '.

"Tolong…Taehyung…M-Masukkan..M-asuk..kann…"

Tangisannya pecah, dia tidak peduli akan apapun lagi. Dia hanya menginginkan penis kekasihnya, mengobrak-abrik dalamnya dan membuatnya menjadi jalang. Lubangnya terlalu gatal sekarang, dia membutuhkan Taehyung. Demi Tuhan, dia membutuhkannya sekarang juga. Jungkook menangis karena dia tahu Taehyung tak akan memberikannya semudah itu, saat pemuda alien itu diberi obat perangsang, hanya ada kata kasar dan dominasi dalam kamusnya.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, lalu menarik Jungkook menuju salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Tentunya pemuda kelinci susah berjalan karena celana yang tersangkut pada mata kakinya. Dan Taehyung dengan santainya duduk di atas toilet sambil melebarkan kakinya, menunjukkan penis tegang yang diinginkan Jungkook dari tadi.

"Tunggu." Ujar Taehyung.

"Lepas celanamu."

Pemuda itu menuruti dan melepaskan celana yang tersangkut pada mata kakinya, tubuhnya berjengit saat vibrator itu semakin masuk ke dalam.

" _Get on all four_. Tunjukkan bokongmu kepadaku."

Jungkook menuruti, sikutnya ia gunakan sebagai penumpu tambahan setelah lututnya, menaikkan bokongnya setinggi yang dapat ia lakukan.

"Keluarkan vibrator itu, dan kau akan dapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Tangannya menelusuri tubuhnya, turun dan terlihat ragu saat sampai pada lubangnya sendiri.

"Katanya kau ingin aku memasukimu. _Get it out and you get your reward, bunny_."

Dengan kata penyemangat itu, dua jarinya masuk ke dalam berusaha menarik vibrator itu keluar. Bibirnya merapalkan nama kekasihnya layaknya mantra yang menenangkannya. Desahan lega keluar saat jarinya berhasil mengeluarkan benda tersebut dan terjatuh ke lantai toilet tersebut masih dalam keadaan bergetar pelan—berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang pada getaran maksimal.

" _Now get your reward, baby_."

Kedua lengan Taehyung terbuka, mengajak agar Jungkook segera mendekati _hadiah_ -nya. Dengan susah payah Jungkook berdiri yang hanya akan duduk kembali di pangkuan Taehyung, kakinya terkulai ke sisi toilet yang memang bersih. Keduanya berciuman kembali. Lidah bertemu lidah.

Selesai dengan ciumannya, Jungkook mengangkat tubuhnya mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Menurunkannya perlahan, namun tak tahan akan rasa sakit yang terus-menerus dia menurunkannya paksa, menelan seluruh penis Taehyung. Sementara Jungkook sibuk menahan rasa sakit, Taehyung menjilati puting merah mudanya agar rasa sakit itu hilang.

Begitu merasa terbiasa dengan penis panjang dan tebal Taehyung, insting Jungkook membuatnya menaik-turunkan tubuhnya walau kesusahan karena kakinya tak memiliki tumpuan yang benar.

"T-Taehyung _ie_ … Ahh…Aku benar-benarhh…menyukai…penis…muhh…"

Saat ia menemukan prostatnya, punggungnya melengkung sempurna sembari mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Tapi Jungkook mulai merasa frustasi karena tak dapat menemukan prostatnya lagi, gerakan yang dia lakukan malah membuat prostatnya malah makin menjauh.

Jungkook yang frustasi akan menjadi seksi dalam hitungan detik. Dan benar saja, dia menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan keras dan memutar pinggulnya hanya mencari kenikmatannya.

"A-Aah! T-Taehyung! B-Ban—"

 **PLAK!**

Tangan besar Taehyung menampar pipi bokong Jungkook, membuat si submisif tiba-tiba bergetar karena merasakan penis di dalamnya pun ikut bergetar karena tamparan tersebut.

"Saatnya mencoba yang baru. Panggil aku _**daddy**_." Ucap Taehyung di sela-sela menjilat leher Jungkook.

" _D-Daddy_ …" gumam Jungkook.

" _Hum..hum_.. Itu terdengar indah. Tadi kau ingin berkata apa?"

"…B-Bantu aku… _D-Dadd_ —"

" _Dan apa kau tahu? Tadi di panggung aku tidak mengira Suga akan sesenang itu sampai menunjukkannya di panggung."_

Mereka dapat mendengar suara perbincangan dari luar pintu toilet tersebut, dan kemudian suara pintu terdengar bersamaan dengan langkah kaki. _Oh shit_ , mereka lupa mengunci bilik yang mereka pakai. Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak cukup gila untuk tidak menyadari betapa berbahayanya keadaan sekarang.

" _Apa kamu melihat bagaimana Jungkook dan V terlihat lebih seksi tadi?"_

" _Oh ya? Aku ada di belakang panggung selama ini jadi aku tidak melihatnya langsung."_

" _Mereka seperti memberikan efek basah bagi ARMY tadi. Hahaha, harusnya kamu melihat wajah ARMY tadi. Mereka seperti horny sekali."_

" _Uhh.. membayangkannya saja…"_

"' _Ugh' ya? Ayo, cepat. Sebentar lagi giliran kita."_

Dua orang itu hanya datang untuk mencuci tangan dan kemudian pergi begitu saja. **Dua orang** yang membuat pasangan ini harus berhenti dan mendengarkan omongan mereka mengenai _fans_ mereka. Tapi mereka tak punya waktu untuk itu, mereka harus menuntaskan masalah obat perangsang ini cepat.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, karena mendengar percakapan sebelumnya hilang sudah insting untuk menggodanya lebih lama. Lagipula dia sudah tidak tahan dari tadi. Dengan cepat, mengangkat Jungkook membuat lututnya berada di atas toilet sedangkan kedua tangannya pada tempat penyimpanan air toilet tersebut.

"AAH! _Daddyhh…Ngaah~_ "

Penis Taehyung masuk dan langsung menubruk prostat Jungkook, sepertinya panggilan _kinky_ tersebut akan berlangsung cukup lama. Jungkook pun terlihat lebih bergairah saat memanggil panggilan itu, terbukti dari lubangnya lebih sempit dari biasanya.

"Hnnggh… _D-Daddy_ … Nikmat…Nikmat…sekali…! A-Apa.. _D-Daddy…mmh…_ merasa nikmat..?"

" _Daddy_ selalu…merasa nikmat bersamamu…"

"Ooh _Daddy_ ~ M-Mainkan…dada—ku… Mainkan…puting..susu—aahh— _Kookiehhh_ …"

...

 _Okay_ , apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Taehyung tidak mengerti.

Apa Jungkook terlalu dalam _roleplay_ ini sampai dia meminta Taehyung memainkan puting dadanya—yang jarang sekali minta dimanjakan karena terlalu banyak memberi stimulasi pada tubuhnya? Dan ' _Kookie_ '? Sepertinya Taehyung perlu pergi ke dokter telinga untuk memeriksanya nanti.

"Aaah~ _Daddy~_ Kenapa..berhenti…? Puaskan _Kookie_ ~"

Sepertinya pengaruh obat perangsang sudah hilang sepenuhnya dari Taehyung karena dia mulai mempertanyakan mengapa tiba-tiba Jungkook menjadi seperti ini. Jungkook yang manja, _needy_ dan lebih menggoda dibandingkan pada kegiatan seks sebelumnya. Sampai-sampai, lihat, pinggulnya bergerak-gerak sendiri mencari ujung penis untuk menyentuh prostatnya.

"Anak nakal." Desis Taehyung.

"Mmmh~ _Kookie_ …menjadi anak nakal…untuk _daddy_ ~ Hu…kumhh aku.. _daddyhh_ ~"

Tangan Taehyung mencari puting dada Jungkook, penisnya ia keluarkan sampai pada kepalanya dan secara bersamaan—memasukkan penisnya ke dalam dan mencubit keras kedua puting sensitif. Kenikmatan pada dua titik tersensitifnya membuat Jungkook langsung orgasme pada saat itu, mengeluarkan desahan yang lebih sensual dari biasanya.

"Anak! Nakal! Harus dihukum..!" geram Taehyung pada setiap hentakan penisnya.

"Nyaah~ Nikmathh… _d-daddyhh_..! Hukum…"

" _What's that, baby?_ "

Jungkook mendongak ke belakang, menatap mata Taehyung yang penuh hawa nafsu. Lidahnya terjulur sembari mengeluarkan desahan sensual, kemudian berkata, "Ahhn! H-Hukumhh..aku sepuas..nyaah~ Disi—nihh! Di _dormhh_ … B-Beri..aku..hu..ku..maannhh… _ngaah!_.."

Taehyung sudah tidak bisa lagi bermain, dia harus menyelesaikan ini agar tidak terbawa dalam hipnotis _daddy kink_ ini. Tapi gila, inikah yang dirasakan para pasangan pemilik _daddy kink_? Rasanya benar-benar penuh ekstasi dan kau ingin selalu menyiksa sang submisif hanya untuk mendengarkan panggilan laknat tersebut terlontarkan dari mulut mereka. Pokoknya Taehyung harus cepat orgasme sebe—

"AAHNN! T-TAEHYUNG _DADDYHH_!"

 _Shit._

 _Fuck._

 _Motherfucker._

 _Jungkook, you are such a bitch and a cockslut_.

Taehyung mengubah posisi mereka, tangannya menarik Jungkook turun dari toilet dan melemparkannya ke dinding bilik. Jungkook sudah sepenuhnya menjadi jalang juga masokis, wajahnya yang menabrak dinding saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mengerang.

"Jeon Jungkook. Adalah. Jalang. Milik. _Daddy_."

Menampar keras, sehingga bokong tersebut bergoyang kemudian benda panas dan berurat masuk sepenuhnya. Pipi bokong itu dapat merasakan testis milik si pemasuk membuatnya semakin bernafsu dan memutar pinggulnya dengan seksi.

Setiap kali prostatnya mendapatkan sentuhan, punggungnya melengkung dan jarinya mencakar pundak lebar Taehyung. Desahan hanyalah yang dikeluarkan bibir Jungkook, beserta panggilan laknat yang bercampur dengan suara laknat pula. Semua kenikmatan surgawi ini sudah terlalu mendominasi pikirannya. Oh Tuhan, Jungkook selalu menyukai seks dengan Taehyung. Pemuda alien itu selalu dapat membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya dan takdir seolah mendukung mereka karena sebagai artis—kau tidak dapat selalu memenuhi kebutuhan hal seperti ini. Semakin lama tak melakukannya, maka akan semakin nikmat saat kau melakukannya.

"Aahh… Jungkook…"

"Bersama.. _ahh_.. Datang..lahhh…bersama… _Kookiehh_.."

Hentakan demi hentakan terjadi, Jungkook memeluk leher Taehyung sedangkan Taehyung sendiri memegang pinggang ramping pemuda yang tengah memeluk lehernya dengan erat.

"Aargh…Jungkook!"

" _D-Daddyhh! Koo—Kookiehhh…is—can't—DADDYHH~!"_

Keduanya datang bersamaan, Jungkook membasahi perutnya sendiri dan sedikit di kemeja yang Taehyung pakai, sedangkan Taehyung mengeluarkannya di dalam Jungkook. Napas mereka saling bertabrakan karena jarak wajah yang sangat dekat. Begitu merasa tenang, Taehyung mengeluarkan penis yang kotor karena cairannya sendiri dan tiba-tiba Jungkook berlutut di depan penis tersebut.

"J-Jungkook?! A—" perkataan Taehyung terputus saat lidah lihai Jungkook menjilati sperma pada batang penisnya.

" _Kookie_ mau susu sekarang~"

Penis Taehyung yang masih sensitif menjadi tegang lagi saat Jungkook memasukkannya sampai pada kerongkongannya. Tangan besarnya mencengkeram rambut cokelat pemuda di bawahnya, menggeram berat merasakan lidah itu menjilati batangnya. Sejak kapan Jungkook menjadi begitu lihai dalam melakukan _blowjob_?

Jungkook menarik keluar penis tersebut, membuka mulutnya sejenak Taehyung bingung apa maksudnya tetapi mengerti saat melihat cairan putih yang berada di lidah bahkan di daerah kerongkongan. "Lihat _daddy_ ~ Sperma _daddy_ yang tadi ada di lubangku sekarang ada di mulutku~"

"Biarkan aku memberitahumu, _**hyung**_."

Taehyung terbelalak saat kekasihnya kembali memanggilnya seperti biasa.

"Aku… menyukai _daddy kink_. Itu adalah _kink_ -ku yang paling parah. Tapi~ aku suka saat _**daddy**_ menyuruhku memanggilnya ' _daddy_ '. Selamat _daddy_ , kau telah membuat sisi jalangku yang asli keluar."

" _ **Kookie**_ menyukai memberikan _blowjob_ , karena.. _ahh_..aroma Taehyung _daddy_ yang kuat membuatku terangsang. Aroma **sperma** -mu yang kental itu membuatku pusing… _Ah shit_. Lihat _daddy_ , kau membuatku terangsang lagi~"

Belum sempat menerima pernyataan Jungkook, Taehyung dibawa kembali menuju surga saat penisnya kembali memasuki mulut basah Jungkook. Hanya dengan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya beberapa kali, dia sudah membawa Taehyung ke _ujung_.

Tubuh Taehyung bergerak secara insting, mendorong pinggulnya kemudian orgasme tepat di dalam kerongkongan sempit itu. Jungkook pun mengalami orgasme—tanpa sentuhan, tanpa friksi apapun—hanya menelan sperma dan mengendus aromanya. Setelah mengeluarkan penis tersebut dari mulut Jungkook, tiba-tiba suara pintu toilet yang terbuka terdengar lagi.

" _Ahh~ Yoongi hyung~"_

 _What._

 _The._

 _Actual._

 _Fuck?_

Desahan dari suara yang benar dikenalnya bergema keras, dan seperti obat penyadar, Jungkook seolah kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu. Begitu melihat penis Taehyung yang sudah melemas, wajahnya langsung memerah dan dengan berbisik menyuruhnya memakai celananya dengan benar.

Jungkook benar-benar memiliki dua sisi—itu yang dipikirkan Taehyung.

Kurang dari lima menit dia memberikan _blowjob_ profesional dan sekarang melihat penis kekasihnya sendiri wajahnya langsung memerah.

"B-Bagaimana ini? Kita tak bisa keluar." Jungkook panik, "Dan kemejaku masih ada di dekat pintu masuk."

"A-Aku tidak tahu, Jungkook. B-Bagaimana ini?" Taehyung pun sama paniknya.

Dalam kepanikan itu, kaki Taehyung tak sengaja menendang vibrator kemudian menggelinding ke luar bilik mereka, menuju dua insan yang tengah bercumbu itu.

" _Ng? Vibrator?"_

Pertanyaan dari salah satu insan itu membuat pasangan TaeKook itu langsung mematung dan sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar sedang memberikan ujian. Taehyung tak sengaja tersandung dan menubruk Jungkook membuatnya dalam keadaan tertindih, ditambah Jungkook sama sekali tak memakai apapun.

Lagi-lagi Dewa Kesialan sedang menguji mereka dengan membuat pintu bilik yang mereka pakai terbuka. Perlahan-lahan, sampai tak bisa membuka lagi. Melihat Jimin—yang berada di atas wastafel dalam keadaan setengah telanjang sedangkan Yoongi yang masih berpakaian lengkap namun kejantanan yang telah dikeluarkan dari tempatnya.

Jimin dan Jungkook saling bertatap, wajah mereka perlahan menjadi merah, menyadari betapa memalukan penampilan mereka sekarang.

"AAAAAAAA! JANGAN LIHAT! _KOOKIE/_ JIMIN!"

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu muncul rumor di _twitter_ bahwa terdengar teriakan nyaring yang bahkan terdengar sampai ke bangku penonton sampai membuat grup lain yang sedang tampil berhenti untuk mendengarkan suara teriakan itu.

 **END**

Author's Note :

Sekolah sudah dimulai dan itu sangat menyebalkan, sangat, super sangat. Dan iya, aku belum post yang NamJin sequel di 'Tops Bet' tapi sudah dibuat walau belum puas sama adegan _ena-enanya_. Tetapi... KEBELET NGEBUAT YANG VKOOK! Semua gara-gara War Of Hormone, ah sudahlah. Dan.. sejujurnya, disini ada typo tapi saya nggak tahu dimana jadi harap memakluminya *bow*.

Dan Kookie bener-bener pas buat inspirasi _blowjob_ sedangkan Jimin buat acara menunggang _top_. Ah, Jimin begitu menggoda pake rambut pirang macam itu!

Sudah bacotan dari aku~ Mari kita bertemu lagi di karya lainnya~

M.Y


End file.
